Johnny Goldtimbers
Johnny Goldtimbers is a high ranking Lord and Admiral in the East India Trading Company. He works with Lord Samuel Redbeard. "Before you make a decision think how others see the choice before leaping into action Johnny Today Johnny is level 50, and has mastered all weapons. Early Johnny was born to James and Anna Goldtimbers that resided in Madrid, Spain. When growing up Johnny was always being dragged along Europe with his mother that would perform her opera duets in fancy opera houses. Johnny and his mother traveled to Venice Italy where his mother was born to enjoy the last few days of traveling and back to Spain the next week. Johnny had nothing on him but his cloths on his back and well of course a large amount of allowance money he saved up. He gazed in awe at the Venice sunset at the bridges across the cannels. He went to the nearest art supply shop and bough a paper, paint, and brushes. He tried and tried over again to draw the beautiful image he remembered in his head even when he left Italy and went back to Spain. His parents enrolled him into art school at the age of 12. For two long years he finally got better at art and his first painting sold for 156 gold pieces. Years past and Johnny took an interest in swords rather than art. War struck Spain and France and a draft was called upon all men, one from each family must serve in the war. His father was ill with the deadly Italian plague. Johnny proudly went to war in his father’s place. After he rose in rank and age he was a most promised commander of the fleet. Johnny then left the War.. But Johnny never returned home. He went on a journey with his old friend El Patron or (the boss in Spanish). He later was dropped off at the island called Padres Del Fuego or (Paradise of Fire). He went on a ship back to Spain when El Patron betrayed him and left him standing on the docks of Padres. He returned home after a long time of the Corruption of Spain to see his parents. Has soon has he returned home fully dressed in his Spanish military amour he looked at his mother and has quickly has she told him of a terrible death in the family his smile turned to a frown. The family member that died was his grandfather Felice Goldtimbers. His mother had told him he died of the Italian plague. When he rushed to see his father, to his surprise a miracle of God happened. His father was well and alive. Prisoner of War Johnny had been promoted to a Spanish Commander in the Navy. With the War with France not near from being over Johnny moved back to the line of duty and started to lead his small fleet along the Coast of France and raiding it. Johnny's forces had been called "''incontenible" or Unstoppable in Spanish. Johnny had helped Spain push back France to their own Land with his massive raids. When Johnny was at a small port which was the most nearest port to Paris, France's Capitol he was returning back from the raid when he was about four feet from his Flagship the "Anna Del Mar" she exploded without warning or any reason why killing most of his soldiers and knocked him unconsious. When he awoke he had a bag on his head and being dragged across a tile floor. He heard foreign voices, french to be exact. He then heard a heavy metal door open. Then he was thrown down a flight of stairs. The two men chained Johnny to a wall and they took the bag off his head and he then realized he was captured by the French along with six of his crewmen. They said that out of the 423 they were the only survivors. After four long hours the two same French guards took one by one of the crewmen and then throwing one by one down the stairs dead hours later. Johnny knew he had to make a plan to stop himself from being like his fallen comrades. When the guards dragged him up the stairs he knocked the guards over and ran through a palace and opened the largest door thinking it was an exit but he was wrong. Ten French guards had their bayonets trained at Johnny. He raised his hands above his head to signal his surrender but then a beautiful woman appeared. She had a lust of evil in her eyes as Johnny looked into them. He knew it was the French Queen, Marie Antoinette. She stepped near a chair like object covered with a cloth. She pulled it off and it was a Spanish Torture device better known has the Garrote. Has two guards grabbed Johnny and dragged him to the chair Johnny tried to get free but they locked his arms and neck in the device of torture and the guards left the room leaving Johnny and Marie alone. She told Johnny to tell her everything he knows about the future attacks and bases used by the Spanish. Johnny didn’t talk. She turned the wheel on the back of the Chair and started to choke him. Johnny told her after hours of torture fake information that she believed be true. She then sat on his lap and kissed him and said" Thanks for the Information darling; you just helped France come one step closer to conquering Spain". She pulled out a flintlock and aimed it at Johnny but Johnny kicked her and made her misfire. But she had shot right into the metal lock that kept Johnny's hand restrained. She shouted “I could have given you a quick death but you want the slow and painful way I see!” She moved towards the back of the garrote to finish Johnny for good but with an open hand he threw Marie across the room and unlocked the locks to his other hand and his neck and chased Marie down into a weapon’s room. Marie grabbed a Foil and started to slice Johnny across the chest but Johnny grabbed a foil and quickly overpowered her and knocked her foil from her hand. Johnny knew she was no good dead she and Johnny shared a kiss. By early morning Johnny escaped through an open window and ran through the streets of a large French Port. Marie had sent soldiers in the city to capture their escaped prisoner but Johnny finally made it to the docks and stowed away on a merchant ship that was headed for Spain. Johnny Informed the King of this and Spain had pushed France back to where it belonged. Johnny became an Advisor and must trusted agent of Spain. But was given a Honorable Discharge for his bravery upon his request. His last words to the King were "Su Majestad Buena suerte corriendo España. Usted va a necesitar, no puedo tomar esta locura más!". The EITC At the age of 22 Johnny knew he had to find work. All though his paintings where impressive he could not make a living painting day after day. He finally decided to join the Spanish Armada again. He took his old rank has Commander of the Fleet and was in charge of escorting Merchant ships from Spain to the New World. At the age of 34 Johnny traveled to Africa where he met a tall young brown haired man named Cutler Beckett who was Director of West African Affairs. Cutler Beckett and Johnny started to discuss the up rise in Piracy and soon enough Johnny joined the EITC the following year. After telling his parents of this and leaving the Spanish Armada he quickly rose to a promising rank of Captain and was given a Brig. After two years commanding a fast Royal Navy brig named the HMS Interceptor the EITC Board of Directors (aka Court of Directors) blockaded France for its dept with the EITC and cutting off all trade with the Country. France sent a lone assassin that killed for other Captains and Johnny knew he was next! Soon enough the assassin slipped into his cabin but to his surprise it was a woman. A woman that had black hair and was has beautiful has angel. She looked no older then Johnny was so Johnny tried to negotiate with her. Has Johnny spoke French to her she spoke back in English. She introduced herself and her name was Sarah Bousquet. Instead of killing Goldtimbers Sarah and Johnny fell in love. Soon enough they got married right has soon has Johnny got promoted to Governor of Padres Del Fuego by the name the British Empire. At the age of 37 Johnny had three children, Jack Swordmenace, Grace Goldtimbers and Captain Leon. The Curse of the Red Flower At one point of Johnny’s life he enjoyed playing poker with his military friends. He always won fair and square unless the one who wasn’t playing fair then Johnny always made it so that it was fair even if it meant cheating himself! He was a regular in the tavern Rat’s cellar on Padres Del Fuego. But once night he was facing an old Chinese woman that looked like a gypsy or someone that practiced dark magic. When she sat down and spoke in Chinese no one could understand her expect for the dealer and Johnny. Johnny kindly responded back in a friendly Chinese greeting. Hours past and when Johnny noticed she was changing cards and around and cheating he started to cheat. The pot was over ten thousand gold coins and tension started to grow between Johnny and the old Chinese lady. But then she said in Chinese “you my friend have lost not just your gold but your reputation has a poker player” has she laughed menacingly. But when it was time to show our cards she had four of a kind while Johnny showed his cards. The old woman was laughing hard but when she sees Johnny had a Straight flush, her laughing turned to hate and she quickly threw the table with the cards at Johnny and killed the dealer with her throwing knifes. When Johnny quickly pushes the table aside the old lady threw a single dagger at Johnny’s left arm. Johnny quickly grabbed a throwing knife from the table that the old woman had missed fired and threw it at her back. She screeched in pain as Johnny came closer to her. She quickly spoke something in a strange language Johnny didn’t know. When Johnny drew his pistol at her and shot her in the head, she laid quiet and dead. Johnny quickly pulled the fine crafted engraved Chinese knife from his shoulder and tended to his wound. Johnny didn’t know that the old woman had cursed him but he didn’t let her finish the curse she spoke. Luckily for Johnny the curse would let him do what he can do now but he was cursed to roam this Earth for eternity. If she had finished the Curse Johnny would have grew older and older by every day until he was nothing but dust. Service of Lord Beckett When Johnny Newly Promoted to Admiral in The EITC And Royal Navy of Great Britian arrived in England he was still heart broken but Lord Beckett has sumoned him. Johnny's old friend and employer told him of a plot against the newly appointed Lord Samuel Redbeard of the EITC Operations in the Carribean Lord Beckett send Johnny to work for Samuel and also spy on the creator of the plot against Redbeard and the EITC. When Johnny first met Redbeard his power was strong and he knew has well did Beckett he had potential. After finding out that Captain Leon his own son was the creator of this plot Johnny used his family ties with him to befriend him and make it seem like he had al of the Fleet and Second in command of Leon's Army Peace was restored. Painstakinly Johnny ended his battles, Wars, and conflicts that his son started for a new Beginning. When the EITC Elections where held and Leon presumed dead Johnny would of became the next Lord Marshall of the EITC due to popular vote Johnny Unfortunatly gave up his chance of leadership to Redbeard for strange reasons that no one knows why. Johnny was Promoted to the Grand Admiral of the EITC Armada and Supreme Lord ( Second in Command ) of the EITC. Johnny just didn't want all the power The King or Lord Beckett could give him. He said he would preserve the Peace and Order of the Company along with enforcing the laws set down by the King of England. You only Live Twice There has been a plot that has left Johnny speechless and angry. This plot that was devised by a mysterious man only known has Capt. Greg to make everyone believe that Johnny Goldtimbers was dead. He started his plan off by sending Johnny a forged Letter that was suposed to be signed by the King of England and Ireland, knowing that Johnny was a loyal to the King a letter from him would not be questioned. Capt. Greg had also sent a similar letter to the Captain''Dear Uncle Goldtimbers,'' Due to your entensive work with the East India Trading Company and with the British Royal Navy I have been noticing you have been quite tired and have been eating paper again. This has left me no choice but to suspend and strip you from your Rank and power unless you take some time off. I shall provide a Ship docked When he read this letter he immediately dropped what he was doing and went on this tour. Not knowing Capt. Greg was going to set up a ship and a Johnny impersonator to fake his own death and cause lies and corruption throughout the Carribean and most of the world. While Johnny was being sent not on a vacation but a nightmare. Joplete. Capt. Greg then started a Estate Sale of Johnny's belongings. When the Estate sale closed for some strange reason and the gold earned from the Sale that was suppose to go to the Heir from the Will and to Chairty disappeared many thought something Fishy was going on. Capt. Greg had heard about Johnny returning earlier then expected from his vacthe buyers and the Belongings returned to the man who said he rather die while he's living rather live while he's dead, which he lived while he himself was presumed dead, Johnny Goldtimbers! I guess he only lives Twice. ﻿ Johnny's Titles *Supreme Lord (five star) of the EITC *Governor of Padres Del Fuego *Member of the Court of Directors *Grand Duke of France *Duke of Scotland the Royal Family of France *Inventor *Master Cartographer *Musican *Interpreter *Clerk Goldtimbers Facts *Johnny only has three known children, Duchess of Anemois, Jack Swordmenace, and Captain Leon. *Johnny's most prized things are his Cane and Pocket watch. Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:Non-Pirates Category:EITC